


Mon Ange

by CrazyPinkPenguin



Series: Assassins Creed reader-inserts [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bring tissues, Completed, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, I promise, Jealousy, Lots of tissues, Please Don't Hate Me, Punishment, Sexual Content, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This just kind of happened, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, eventually, protective!Arno, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPinkPenguin/pseuds/CrazyPinkPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He chuckles, the sound vibrating against the skin of your throat. “Not that I don't adore all your precious noises but you need to remain silent, <em>mon ange<em> (My angel), else someone might discover us.”</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mon Ange(My ange)

**Author's Note:**

> Few things...
> 
> 1.I don't usually write reader-inserts so this is totally a first for me. Sorry if it sucks.
> 
> 2.I wanted to try writing in a new tense(I like challenging myself) and I kept screwing it up lol. I'm used to writing like 'he kissed' instead of 'he kisses'. I've read through this so many times to try and correct any mistakes but proof reading really isn't one of my strengths!
> 
> 3.I don't speak French(which is why I tried to keep it to a minimal) and Google translate is responsible for any bad translations. If any of you see any mistakes, please do tell me so I can correct them!
> 
> I think that's everything...I hope you enjoy!

Your back meets the cold, brick wall gently as a hard body is placed against your own. You know you need to be quiet but can't seem to control the loud, uneven breaths which leave you.

It wasn't a good idea. You both knew that anyone could catch you; all they had to do was walk around the corner, but you couldn't help it. You'd been giving each other sly glances all day, and small, knowing smiles as you brushed teasingly against each other under the unknowing gazes of your brothers. Eventually it had all built up and before you knew it, he was grabbing you and pulling you into a dark hallway you'd passed.

Soft, full lips push forcefully against your own, dominating you in a way which leaves you a quivering mess.

His teeth tug on your bottom lip, giving it a gentle nibble before sucking it into his warm mouth and soothing his wet tongue over it. You gasp at the movement, your body feeling hot and needy as blood rushes down south, leaving your underwear wet with desire, all because of him.

You push your chest into his, wanting to feel him as close as possible. The pressure of your breasts against him make him groan into your mouth despite the layers of both your robes and his.

The hands you'd gripped his broad shoulders with slide upwards until they are hidden in his beaked hood, allowing you to feel his hair between your fingers. Your nails lightly scratch his scalp, something you'd discovered he'd liked after the first time you'd been together.

His robes, larger than yours and your small frame, brush against your sides and you find yourself almost buried in them as your bodies push against each other, wanting and needing to be closer.

With three more quick kisses to your lips, he separates from you and makes a wet path to your neck which he places a rough bite on.

You moan loudly, forgetting where you are.

He chuckles, the sound vibrating against the skin of your throat. “Not that I don't adore all your precious noises but you need to remain silent _, mon ange_ (My angel), else someone might discover us.”

 _Right_ , you thought, licking your swollen lips and taking a steady breath. You couldn't allow that to happen. The brotherhood had strict rules when it came to fraternizing with with fellow assassins. Master didn't like the idea of brothers fighting over women, causing conflict between them which could put lives in danger. That, and you needed to be willing to die for the brotherhood at a moments notice, and the lover which would be left behind could hold a grudge because of the sacrifice. It was how traitors were created and it wasn't a risk they wanted to take.

But the heat between you and him had been too much for you both to ignore which was how you found yourself breaking the rules and not once regretting it.

The back of your head rests against the wall as you concentrate on keeping your moans at bay while he brushes his lips against your throat. It was a good thing you usually wore a small scarf around your neck(much like he did) as part of your chosen uniform; it was a easy way to hide his possessive marking of you without anyone getting suspicious.

One hand moves from his hair and down his chest, trailing over the multiple layers of his chosen clothing before coming to rest just underneath his waistcoat, on top of his belt buckle.

You can't help but smile when he freezes at your movements and it was his turn to try and suppress his noises.

You smoothly remove the leather from the metal buckle using only one hand before letting your hand slid under the waistband of his breeches. Curly hairs brush against your fingers before you find what you're looking for.

His groan vibrates against your throat as he buries his head in your neck, fingers gripping your hip tightly while his other hand makes it's way into your beaked hood and grips your hair.

“Quiet.” You whisper to him with a teasing smile on your lips as you grip him in your hand. He is warm, and his skin feels like smooth velvet. You bite your lip and stroke him slowly but firmly.

A sound gets stuck in the back of his throat as he removes his hand from your hip and places it on your wrist, forcing you to stop your movements. He pulls himself away from your neck, his beaked hood brushing against yours as his breath fans over your lips. “I'm afraid I need to stop you there before I end up taking you against this wall, regardless of who might see or hear.”

Your lips part and your mouth dries at his words. For a moment, you fumble, trying to find a reason to _not_ just say _fuck it_ and let him take you right here, right now. You know it would be risky but the pulsing between your legs is becoming too much and you needed him. Needed to feel him inside of you.

You lick your lips, squeezing him gently in your hand and listening to the sweet breath which gets caught in his throat at your movement. You purposely let your lips brush against his while you stare into his lust filled eyes and whisper, “I don't care,” your heart skips a beat. “I want you.”

His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, eyes searching yours. “Are you positive, _mon ange(_ my angel)?” he questions quietly while he pulses in your hand at the thought of taking you. “I have to admit, the idea of being inside of you in such a risky place isn't a displeasing one but we must consider-”

You don't allow him to finish and push your lips onto his. Arno had this habit of saying the dirtiest things so casually that it almost sounded like a everyday sentence. It both shocked you and turned on you every time, although you weren't sure he was aware of his words effect on you.

He must have realised that you'd made up your mind, and he kisses you back, once again taking control. He was kind of a freak like that; always had to be in charge. Not that you minded, _at all._

Rough fingers slide under your robes and beneath your shirt, heading straight for your breasts. He cups them firmly, thumbs circling your hard nipples, making you moan into his mouth.

His breathing is uneven, just like yours, as you awkwardly begin removing your breeches. You decide that it would be safer to keep them on one leg just in case you have to quickly slip them back on again.

Not missing a beat, one hand moves away from your breast and down your stomach before brushing against the inside of your thighs teasingly.

Your breath hitches and your lips move lazily against his, the kiss almost forgotten in your mind as you concentrate on the hand which began stroking you intimately.

Pleasure spikes through you as a skilled finger slips between your folds and touches your swollen nub through the fabric of your panties. “Arno...” you whisper.

“Shh, _mon ange_ (My angel),” he mumbles against your lips, sucking the bottom one in his mouth as you lost yourself in the feeling he was creating. He gives you a cheeky grin. “I'm going to make you feel like you're flying.” he vows.

You smile back and reply breathlessly. “I have no doubts.”

The movements of his finger grows bolder, touching you harder and faster until you are whimpering at every circle he draws around you. The smile from underneath his hood tells you that he has you right where he wants you.

Moving your underwear aside, he slides two fingers down towards your entrance, his breathing harsh when he finds the amount of wetness there. His fingers move and tease around your clit once more, making your legs shake as he spreads your wetness around, before returning to your entrance.

“Please.” you barely have time to choke out before he pushes them into you. Your body pulses around him; the muscles in your pussy trying to bring him in further.

He smiles charmingly at you. “I see I'm having the same effect on you as you are on me.” he tells you, withdrawing his fingers until only the tips are inside you before thrusting them back in roughly, just how you like it, effectively cutting off any reply you have.

His fingers seem to know every spot inside you which make you shake with pleasure. Your orgasm is building rapidly and you can feel yourself on the edge, ready to fall over at any moment. All you need is for him to give you that push which will set you off.

And soon enough, that push comes in the form of his thumb rubbing against the very tip of your swollen nub while his fingers continue to fuck you.

“ _à couper le souffle_ (breathtaking) as usual.” he mumbles, not stopping the thrust of his fingers, only slowing down when you come to the end of your orgasm.

If you weren't so thoroughly fucked, you would blush; a normal reaction to the charming compliments he gives you. “Wow.” you breathe when your breath finally returns to you and your head stops spinning.

His gaze turns darker all of a sudden and you realise that it was because he knew what was coming next; he would finally be inside of you, something you'd both been craving all day.

Your lips meet once again in a open mouthed kiss; lazy and sloppy as his fingers remove themselves from your body, leaving a sticky trail along your thigh as he slides his hands to your hips and lifts you up effortlessly.

Automatically your legs wrap themselves around his waist, your bodies fitting together like two pieces of puzzle. His hands support you while you make it your job to release him from his breeches.

Your breath mingles together as he is placed at your entrance. Your eyes meet and it feels like the world has stopped just before he shifts his hips forward, slowly placing himself inside of you inch by inch.

When he is inside of you completely, he releases a shaky breath through his nose, his fingers tight as he grips you. “Do you know how I would describe such a feeling?” he questions you, voice soft yet deep and lustful.

You shake your head, unable to think, your forehead against his as you enjoy the full sensation he gives your body and soul.

“ _Maison_ (home).” he answers simply.

Your heart skips a beat at the same time as tears fill your eyes, both happy and sad. You know exactly how he felt as you felt very much the same way. He was also your home and you never could feel as complete as you did when you were with him.

But it could never be more than just this. Hell, it shouldn't even be _this_. You were breaking the rules already and if you let feelings get involved, you'd both only get hurt more in the long run.

The brotherhood would never let you and Arno be together. It could only be a dream. Eventually you'd both have to move on and maybe find someone more suitable, someone who hadn't given up their life to the brotherhood. And although the idea killed you, you hoped that he could find someone who would make him happy; who would treat him right.

If they didn't...well, you had enough training to make them regret ever being born.

You didn't reply with words; just let your eyes tell him just how you feel and from the sad, crooked smile on his handsome face, you knew he understood.

The kiss you share when he starts moving his hips was the softest one you had all evening. He pours his emotions into it, trying to tell you the things he knew he couldn't say out loud because it would only cause you both pain.

You did the same back, moaning as his member finds that spot inside of you he knows very well.

He makes sure your clit has enough friction for you to get close again, knowing that you can't orgasm without some kind of stimulation to your precious bud.

Without realising, as your body is pushed towards your second orgasm of evening, your moans are growing louder, giving him no choice but to balance you with one hand while the other covers your mouth.

You can tell he is trying hard to keep up the rhythm he's built but as he grows closer, he keeps losing it and he knows that if you don't come soon, he may very well do it before you did.

Which was unacceptable in his eyes. A true gentleman never came before his lady.

“Fall _, mon ange_ (my angel).” he grunts in your ear, feeling your teeth biting into his hand as you did just that. “I promise I'll catch you.”

For the second time that evening, he makes you see stars. Your body clenches and pulses around him, forcing his own orgasm from him whether he liked it or not; he never could hold out once you'd come. He'd once said it was because your body just felt too good and he has no choice in the matter. You found it rather flattering, really.

Your arms are tight around him as he comes down from his high, and you are vaguely aware of the taste of blood in your mouth. Had you really bitten him that hard? Guilt fills you, knowing that you'd hurt him but he didn't seem to notice, or even care for that matter.

You lean against each other for support, both of your bodies feeling like jelly. You laugh at each other as you attempt to straighten your clothes. If it wasn't for the come which still coated your insides, or the pleasant ache between your legs from his generous size, it would be hard to tell what had just happened.

You share one last kiss in the dark hallway and give each other that smile you only reserve for each other. As you turn to leave, your heart heavy knowing that this was all you could ever have, he grabs your arm, gaze serious.

“I suppose I don't have to tell you to watch your back out there,” he starts, and for a moment you were confused as to what he meant before it occurs to you that you were due to leave for your new contract tonight. “But I shall do so anyway, _mon ange_ (my angel). Be careful.”

His concern tugs on your heart stings and you give him a nod and a smile. “I will. I promise.”

He must have been satisfied with your answer because he nods back and gives you a salute before you both head off into opposite directions.

 


	2. Petit oiseau(Little bird)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing comments! I honestly didn't think I was going to get such an amazing response so I'm a very happy bunny!
> 
> As a few of you have requested, here's another chapter. It doesn't have smut(sad face), and it's a bit gorey so if you're squeamish, don't read. Also it's kinda fluffy. Heh.
> 
> So this is no longer a one-shot, and it'll probably stay as a two-shot unless I get more requests/ideas. So feel free to share if you have any and I'll do my best!

You find yourself wincing as your brother supports you through the halls of your assassins hideout. Your right arm is wrapped around his broad shoulders as his left holds your waist, helping you with every step.

You had almost completed your contract, your hidden blade seconds away from piercing the throat of the unsuspecting templar when suddenly a dozen men had burst through the door, panting heavily.

"Sir, an  _assassin-_ " the man in front barely uttered before his eyes landed on you. "Get her!" he ordered the men behind him.

You were sure that you looked like a child whose hand had been caught in their mother's money pouch and you barely had a chance to react when the first sword came flying in your direction.

You used your hidden blade to deflect his hit and relied completely on your instincts and skill as you battled your way through the men who wanted to take your life. Your robes twirled around you as you moved gracefully and smoothly, just as Arno had taught you.

You didn't do too badly considering. There's a small cut on your cheek, a bump on the back of your head but the worst of your injuries is your leg which had ended up with a non-fatal stab wound.

Which is why you find yourself limping as Jean-Pierre, your fellow green robed assassin, carries you towards your Master, who wishes to hear how the contract went.

Your teeth finds your lip when you think about how you're going to have to tell him that you failed. The templar had managed to escape while you were busying fighting for your life and you'd been in no condition to chase after him.

You can feel the warm, sticky blood on your thigh as it clings to the fabric of your breeches. You can't help but think about the lecture Arno will surely give you when he hears of your recklessness.

Tears sting your eyes; you were ashamed. Assassins weren't meant to fail and more people will die because of your mistake. Perhaps you should have let those men kill you; it would have been more bearable than the punishment you will most likely face, and the disappointment you'll find in your brothers' eyes when they hear of your failure.

As you find yourself approaching the large, stone staircase which leads to your Masters' quarters, you hear the familiar voice call out your name.

_Arno._

His tone is a mixture of confusion and worry as he sees his brother holding you up and the dark stain on your breeches which was slowly making it's way through the material of your white robes.

Your eyes fall close as Jean-Pierre stops, forcing you to stop with him. You find yourself wanting to beg him to continue because you aren't sure you're ready to face Arno right now.

But as his familiar footsteps grow closer, you don't have much choice.

" _Baise_ (fuck)," you hear him curse before he stops in front of you, placing a hand under your chin and forcing you to gaze at him. "What happened out there? Are you all right?" his eyes sweep over you body, examining your wounds before his hand removes itself from your chin. He lifts it higher for a second, looking as if he wanted to caress your cheek where the cut sat but he chooses not to and drops it instead.

You find yourself unable to speak; too much of a coward to tell him that you'd fucked up.

Jean-Pierre answers for you, sensing your reluctance. "Our sister was ambushed; the guards knew she was there for the templar and intervened before she could assassinate her target."

Arno frowned, his eyes yet to leave your form. "How did they know?"

You licked your lips, your eyes downcast as you tell him quietly, "I must have screwed up somewhere." you half-shrug, the act casual which is far from how you feel over the situation.

"I'll have to disagree with you there,  _petit oiseau_ (little bird)," Arno tells you, and despite everything going on in your head right now, you find his voice and pet-name for you charming as ever. "I've never known you to be anything other than careful and cautious throughout your missions. There simply must be some other explanation."

"I feel the same way, brother," Jean-Peirre nods with a small glance at you. Your heart warms, knowing that they had so much faith in you and your skills. Jean-Peirre continues. "However, if our Master doesn't-"

"Then we must convince him otherwise." Arno says firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

The sound of a bulky, creeky door echoes throughout the large decorated hall. You know just from the noise that it was your Master stepping out of his quarters. He most likely heard you all talking at the bottom of the stairs and grew tired of waiting for your presence.

Your name was called, the sound almost thunderous in your ears. You felt as if you were being scolded; in more ways than one your Master was like your Father and right now, you certainly felt like a child.

You glance up, seeing the way Arno's shoulders stiffen. Arno and your Master had a difference in opinion when it came to handling punishments(something he knew you could be very well facing in a moment). Arno didn't believe that women should have pain inflicted upon them; not because he didn't believe they could handle it but simply because he couldn't stomach such a act.

Master, however, believed that if a woman wanted to be in the brotherhood then she would be treated just as a brother is; there was no special treatment just because of gender. And that is the reason why fear tickles your spine; you know very well that if he chooses to punish you, he will not show any mercy.

And you know that Arno hates the thought almost as much as you do without even looking at him.

"Come, child, postponing this will only anger me further." although Master's voice was more gentle this time, you knew the anger which was hidden behind it.

"Master," Arno spoke up, turning and bowing his head respectively. "Before you make any decisions-"

"Silence, son," Master said firmly, his long, grey, bread brushing against the robes which covers his chest as his lips move. "This is not your place." he turns to you, eyes burning into your own. You feel the need to look away but know he'd only scold you for it. "Come now." he turns and walks through the large double doors.

You hold you breath as Jean-Peirre helps you up the steps. Arno quickly moves to your side and helps support him you as you all make your way up the stone stairs.

The worry must have shown on your features because Arno leans down so you he can whisper in your ear. "Do not worry,  _mon ange_ (my angel), I won't allow any harm to fall upon you."

His words both reassure and worry you. You was happy that he was willing to stop the possible punishment you face but you was worried what might become of Arno if he did.

You was delightfully surprised when your Master allowed your brothers to stay by your side. Usually no one was allowed to be present during a one-to-one with the Master. Perhaps he was showing pity on you, knowing how nervous you was over what was to come.

Master leans back against his ridiculously large desk and folds his arms over his chest before nodding at you. "Start from the beginning."

And you did. You told him every detail you could remember from the moment you arrived up until the moment you was forced to retreat. Arno and Jean-Peirre stayed by your side the whole time, allowing you to lean on them for support so you didn't put any pressure on your wounded leg.

At the end of your story, the room falls silent and you bite you lip, impatiently waiting for your Master to make his decision.

"There is only one explanation," Master finally decides as he casually stands from his desk and walks behind it. He opens a draw and pulls out a object which you cannot see as he continues, "You must have drawn too much attention to yourself."

You suck in a harsh breath while your heart drops into your belly. Next to you, your brothers stiffen and Arno immediately protests, his arm tightening protectively around your waist.

"Sir, I beg you to reconsider-" Arno tried, his smooth voice pleading.

The black whip shines in the candle light as Master holds it up. "Do not question me, son."

You find yourself unable to hold back the small whimper which forces it's way out of your lips. "Oh god."

As your Master takes a step towards you, you almost find yourself taking one back, not wanting him to come any closer with that  _thing_.

Jean-Peirre watches on guiltily, his expression letting you know that he wants to help but doesn't know how.

Arno, however, doesn't seem to be having the same problem as he continues.

"I will take her place."

The words seem to echo around the room, bouncing off of the stone walls until they finally register in your head.

Arno wants to take your punishment?

"No," you protest, twisting your body so you can face him and wincing slightly when the movement caused to you place weight onto your injured leg. "You can't do that. It was  _me_  who messed up."

Arno wasn't looking at you though; his eyes were firmly on your Master as if he was trying to use his gaze to convince him to accept.

" _Please don't._ " You beg him in a small whisper. You couldn't take it if Arno was hurt because of your actions. The thought alone made your guts twist and heart ache.

After a moment of consideration, Master finally spoke up. "If I allow you to do this, you must take double the amount of strokes." he bargained before sending a look your way. "Maybe that will be punishment enough for her."

You shake your head frantically knowing that Arno and his damn morals will accept the offer without thought. "No, no, no, no, no... _you can't._ " you struggle against Jean-Peirre, wanting him to let you go so you could stand in front of Arno, protect him, but his arm was firmly wrapped around yours, keeping you in place.

"I accept." Arno tells him, his face not showing any regret; only relief. "And I can only hope that you'll allow her to leave before you start."

Master raises an eyebrow in his direction. "And what will it teach her if she's not around to see it?"

"Surely knowing is enough?" Arno tries once more.

"No, it is not." Master shakes his head before lifting his hand and making some kind of signal. Behind him, two assassins who'd you had not noticed until now step forward and make their way over to Arno.

They grab an arm each before forcing him to the floor, on his knees while you watch on helplessly, still begging your Master to reconsider.

Arno says your name softly and reassuringly before telling you, "It's okay,  _petit oiseau_ (little bird)."

You can only stare at his back and whisper his name while the assassins forcefully remove Arno's robes until his back is bear.

You cannot help the way you eyes widen at the sight of small scratches marking his skin, from your nails no doubt when you were lost in bliss with him holding you close. Under any other circumstances, you would have blushed.

As your Master steps forward, preparing the whip, you turn your head to look pleadingly at Jean-Peirre, begging him with your eyes to do  _something_.

_Anything._

But he only shakes his head at you, eyes filled with frustration and sadness. It was clear to you that he didn't like this any more than you did and his arm tightened around yours in a small gesture of comfort.

Master says your name, making you glance over at him with tears blurring your vision.

"If you look away, I will start over." he warns you, making you gulp as your throat tightens. "Understood?" he pushes you to answer.

You nod reluctantly, your eyes once again falling onto Arno's perfect back, only marked with small, scabbed over scratches from your coupling.

Soon, they would be barely visible and he would be covered in lashes thanks to you; lashes that would leave scars.

Your heart squeezes in your chest and you briefly wonder if he'll even forgive you for this; and then the whip is lashing at his back as your Master begins to count.

" _Oh god."_  you cry out. With every strike, another tear slips from your eyes. Not once do you look away(no matter how much you want to), worried that Arno will have to go through the punishment all over again.

At first, Arno is quiet; only sharp inhales and exhales escape from his lips but as the bloody mess grew on his back, you could hear muffled groans which tore straight through your heart.

With every strike, more tears build up in your eyes and roll down your cheeks. Frustration ran through your veins, knowing you could do nothing but watch as the man you love was punished and harmed because of  _you._

You feel so damn guilty and ashamed of yourself. Every lash which lands on his back felt as if it also landed on your heart.

You couldn't help but punish yourself in your own way, telling yourself what a piece of shit you were for letting this happen. You were truly a terrible person, and wouldn't be surprised if Arno never spoke to you again after this.

A new wave of sadness hit you; you hope he wouldn't walk away but you couldn't blame him if he did. There wasn't a lot of people who were willing to deal with a screw up like yourself.

"Arno..." you whisper brokenly, hearing a groan escape his lips. It was a sound you hope to never hear again.

After a few more strikes(you wasn't sure how many, it seemed to last forever) Master finally folds the whip before taking a step back.

"You've done well, child," Master tells him proudly with a hint of regret. "When you're ready, you may stand and take your leave."

The two assassins let go of Arno's arms and walks back over to the place they came from. You didn't pay attention to them though, as soon as Master spoke, you were already on your way over to your injured eagle.

Jean-Peirre let you go, his head lowered in shame and you could imagine that he was beating himself up for not speaking up. You would comfort him later, telling him that there was nothing he could have done and it was all your fault anyway.

You manage two steps before a sharp pain spikes down your leg and you fell onto your hands and knees with a small cry. You breathe heavily, willing the pain to go away as more blood seeps from your wound.

Arno was breathing just as heavily as you, perhaps even more so, as he slowly began to pull on his robes. A loud exhale escapes his noise when the material touches his injuries, making you feel even heavier with guilt.

You knew you wouldn't be strong even to stand so you crawl the small distance between you and him. When you were close enough, your hand hesitates before reaching out towards him. You swallow the lump in your throat. "Arno..."

You want to kiss him, hold him, apologize over and over but neither your Master or Jean-Peirre knew of your relationship with Arno. If they did, you and Arno would be facing another punishment before surely one(maybe even both) of you was forced to leave the brotherhood.

So instead of caressing his pained features, an act which would be far too intimate and surely a give-away, you place your palm on his now-clothed shoulder.

His eyes meet yours, and for a moment he looks surprised to see you there; he had probably been in too much pain to notice your fall or your approach. His head tilts slightly as he tries to hide the obvious pain he was in. A small, forced smile curls the side of his full mouth.

A sob broke through your trembling lips.  _He_  was the one who was in pain, who had just faced a punishment which was not his own, and yet  _he_  was trying to assure you that he was okay; that you didn't need to worry.

Even after everything, he was still trying to look out for you.

You broke.

" _I'm so sorry."_  you chant to him over and over. Your voice quiet so the others didn't hear. You didn't even know if they were still in the room; you couldn't hear them over the sound of your cries. " _Arno..."_

When his hand reaches up and caresses your cheek, you realise that  _yes_ , the others must have left to give you and him a moment. Arno's smile is soft as his thumb as it traces your bottom lip, forcing it to stop trembling.

"Shh now,  _mon ange_ (my angel)." he whispers to you, and another pang of guilt stabs at your heart; he shouldn't be comforting you, not after what just happened to him. "It's over now. I do not regret it, and should similar circumstances rise, I would do it all over again."

You stare at him in shock, and the look in his eye is all you need to know that he is telling the truth.

More tears fall down your blotchy cheeks and his hand moves from your cheek to the back of your head. Finger nails lightly scratch your scalp before his hand is pushing your head to his shoulder, forcing you into his protective embrace.

You place your hands on his upper arms, knowing that it would hurt him if you wrapped your arms around his back. You let yourself weep; weep because of his pain, because of your forbidden love, weep because of how amazing he is.

And you know, no matter what happens in the future; Whether you magically manage to end up together, or if you are heartbreakingly forced apart and into the arms of another, he will always be the one who took your place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cheesy, yes, but I like cheesy ツ.


	3. Douleur(Pain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like angst, I suggest you walk away now because this chapter will probably make you cry.
> 
> I promise there will be a happy ending for our two Assassins but it's never fun if it's easy.
> 
> The next chapter will reveal everything, and there is a reason behind Arno's behavior(it will make sense when you've read the chapter) so don't hate him too much ;)

You hate her.

There was no other word to describe the boiling in the pit of your stomach as you watch the woman touch Arno's arm, her eyes fluttering flirtatiously as she giggled at every sentence he spoke.

Worst of all, he didn't pull away from her affections and it felt as if a knife was slowly embedding itself into your heart.

You were sitting in the dining hall amongst your fellow brothers. Breakfast had been served, a bowl full of honey and oats, a usual favourite of yours but once her face appeared, you quickly lost your appetite.

Arno wasn't sitting with you; you tried your hardest to act casual with each other while your brothers were present. Usually it didn't bother you because it was just a show for the others but today you couldn't help but wonder if he kept his distance from you so he could be around her.

Okay, yes, you were jealous. It wasn't a emotion you liked but, as much as you hated to admit, she was gorgeous and she held every man's attention.

Antoinette was her name, and she was one of the most popular courtesans who lived in The Gardens next door. The Gardens took in women, helped them embrace their sexual needs and showed them how to pleasure and seduce a man. They often helped out the brotherhood when needed, in both missions and satisfying a brother when he needed relief.

In return, they were under the protection of the creed which meant you couldn't go over and punch her in the face for touching your man...not that he  _was_  your man; you had no say over what he did. You were just a dirty little secret.

You play with your oats using your spoon as you try your hardest not to glance over at them again. You'd never known Arno to fall into the arms of the courtesans before but you figure that there was a first time for everything.

Antoinette visited the creed often when she wasn't bedding anyone, and every time she seemed to favour Arno over the other members. You'd never felt threatened by her before(jealous yes, not threatened) but this time was different because Arno didn't seem to be turning down her advances like he usually did.

Not that he was encouraging them...whilst she used every excuse to touch him, he never once touched her back. So he wasn't encouraging her, but he wasn't stopping her either.

"If your face goes any more green, I'm worried you'll turn into a frog,  _petit oiseau_ (little bird)." Adrian's amused voice made you glance up. He was sitting opposite you, one arm resting on the table, sleeved rolled up to his elbow while the other one held his spoon which sat in his bowl.

Adrian was one of the assassins you consider a friend. He wore a white shirt with a sandy-coloured sleeveless robe on top. His chosen weapon was an axe, and he always sported a five-o-clock shadow.

Women swoon over him, and you could see why; he was a  _very_  handsome man, charming too with a smooth voice and toned body. If Arno didn't hold your heart, you could easily have fallen for Adrian.

"I'm not green." you mumble under your breath. It was the only response you could think of; his observation startled you slightly since you hadn't realised that your feelings were so obvious.

"Uh-huh," he spoke unconvinced. "You know he wouldn't do anything. Do not worry yourself so much."

His words helped but you try not to show it. You couldn't let him know that you cared what Arno did; your relationship was still a secret. "I don't know what you mean."

His eyes seem to sparkle. "Oh, really? Why don't you accompany on my next contract then? It's estimated to last a month or two, it'll be like a vacation. Of course, that's only if there's nothing to keep you here..."

You narrow your eyes at him, wondering just how long he'd been observing your behaviour. Before Arno transferred to your brotherhood, you'd often go on long contracts because you loved the adventure, but once you and Arno started your  _thing_ , you avoided any mission which extended beyond a week. It was too painful not seeing Arno for longer than that.

And apparently Adrian had noticed.

You bite your tongue as you thought about his offer. Your first instinct was to turn him down, knowing it would kill you to not see Arno for such a long time but as soon as you thought of Arno, you remember how he was sitting a few tables away from you, letting that whore hang all over him. It made you want to accept Adrian's offer; if Arno could hurt you, you could hurt him right back.

But...technically Arno hadn't done anything wrong, and you didn't want him to think that you were a child having a tantrum over his behaviour. Arno already thought you were young, which was where the ' _petit oiseau_ (little bird)' nickname came from. He'd started calling you it when you first met him, and then the others caught onto it and now it was used more than your actual name.

"I...I'll think about it." you answer after you consider your thoughts. You want to wait until you could get Arno alone and discuss with him how uncomfortable it made you, and depending on the result, you'd find your final decision.

Adrian looks delightfully surprised. "Really? I honestly believed that you'd turn me down. Not that I'm complaining. If we can get a few weeks alone, I can try to 'woo' you without him being around to distract you." he finishes with a breathtaking smirk.

You roll your eyes as your cheeks begin to turn red. You never had gotten used to Adrian's flirting, no matter how harmless it was. "Shut up."

He laughs loudly and reaches over to pat your hand.

You smile before glancing over at Arno, and once again your heart feels like it's slowly breaking into pieces. Antoinette was sitting closer to him now, her elbow resting on the table with her body fully turned towards him. Her breasts were practically falling out of her dress and her hand was _still_  on his bloody arm. You really didn't like how close they were getting.

You feel sick and turn back around with a sad sigh.

ღღღ

Your fingerless gloves protect your knuckles as you land punch after punch onto the dummy stuffed with hay. It had been a whole day since you'd seen Arno, which was in the dining hall as Antoinette flirted with him.

You were avoiding him. Your decision to talk to him wasn't as easy as you thought it would be. What were you meant to say?

 _Can you please stop talking to her?_  No, too much like a controlling girlfriend.

 _If she touches you, don't just sit there, tell her to fuck off!_ You like the sound of that one, but you knew Arno wouldn't. He would never disrespect a lady. Damn him and his morals.

 _Tell me you're not going to sleep with her._ Too pathetic and needy. Plus, you had no right to demand he didn't sleep with her; you had no label other than friend and fellow assassin.

 _Can you not do it in front of me? Or even better, not at all? You're breaking my heart here._ Yeah...you really doubt you'd be able to get the words out before you become a blubbering mess. So that was a no.

As your fists continue to meet the dummy, you imagine Antoinette in it's place. Stupid Antoinette with her stupid good looks and stupid curves and stupid giggle and stupid hair and stupid-

"You know, I truly don't believe anyone can look as beautiful as you do when you're angry." Arno spoke softly, making his presence known.

You jump, as does your heart, and you place an hand on the dummy to steady yourself. It was then you realise how heavily you were breathing. "Arno." you greet casually, glancing over to the wall which he was leaning back against, his arms folded as he watches you closely.

Your heart clenches in your chest as the sight of him and your gaze turns to the floor before you look away completely.

"You're upset." he states obviously.

You swallow thickly before turning around and heading over to table which you had rested your robe onto. "I'm fine." you deny, although you're not really sure why. Maybe you wasn't ready for this conversation, or you weren't really sure you had a reason to be upset to begin with.

Or maybe it was both.

He frowns behind you, although you do not see it with your back turned to him. "You've been avoiding me. I waited for you on our tower last night, but you never showed up."

You could tell by the tone of his voice that he was hurt by your actions and for a moment, you felt heavy with guilt before you remind yourself that _he_ allowed Antoinette to hang all over him and had the situations been reversed, you were sure he would have done the same thing.

Actual, no, he was too much of a gentleman. He probably would have met you just to say that he wasn't going to meet you.

Your tower was the tallest of the brotherhood hideout, and overlooked the city. It was the place where you and Arno first slept together, and since then, it had become a route for you two to meet there, to both make love and spend time away from seeing eyes.

A vision of him and Antoinette together in the dining hall resurfaced in your mind; the way her breasts pushed up against his arm and the way he smiled as if it was no big deal. You were angry, jealous and hurt, and you found yourself unforgiving.

Before you could convince yourself to bite your tongue, you respond to him coldly. "Really? I thought you'd be up there with Antoinette, and I didn't want to disturb you." as you spoke, you slip your arm into the sleeve of your robe before repeating the action with your other arm.

You hear him sigh and for a moment, you wonder if he knew exactly what had upset you and if he'd been expecting you to bring it up.

"You should know there is nothing beyond friendship between me and Antoinette." he tries to reassure you but all you can think about is the way her name sounds as it passes his lips.

You laugh bitterly as you turn around and face him, noticing how he'd pulled himself away from the wall and now stood a few feet in front of you. "Like friendship  _friendship_ , or me and you 'friendship'?"

He frowns. "I believed you and I to be more than just friends."

For a moment your heart melts at him acknowledging the fact that you're more than a friend to him but it wasn't enough. You were still hurt, although you didn't think it was so much to do with Arno and Antoinette anymore.

"But we're not, are we?" you respond sadly as tears sting your eyes. "We can never be more."

And there it was; the underlining problem.

It was then you realised the true reason behind your feelings and behaviour.

Seeing Arno and Antoinette together brought out your biggest insecurity and made you you realise that one day, you  _will_  lose him to another woman; one he can actually be with, marry, have children with and not have to worry about the consequences.

Your being with him was borrowed time; time that could run out any day now. All it took was a woman outside of the creed, a women like Antoinette, and you would be forgotten about. A woman of his past who he'd once shared a bed with.

You would be a distant memory.

Arno swallows thickly, looking as if your words had just punched him in the face. "I...I don't understand what you're trying to say to me,  _mon ange_ (my angel)." you heart skips at the pet name as he continues. "Do...do you not want this...anymore?" he questions slowly, his voice strained.

Did you? Yes, of course of you did. More than you could ever express.

The problem was you knew it would be over at some point.

Your head and heart were at a battle with each other. Your heart told you to stay, to be with him for as long as he would have you while your head told you it was better to get out now; leave while it was your decision and give yourself time to get over him before he finds the woman he wants to marry.

You felt a headache coming on and your vision blurs with tears. "I don't know." you whisper to him, the words seeming to echo over and over.

His expression drops before he quickly covers it with a cold mask. "I see." he responds with a surprisingly steady voice. Two beats pass and then he was turning around, his back facing you as he leaves the training area and you behind with it.

You choke on a sob as you crumble to the ground and let the tears fall.

ღღღ

Another day passed, giving you more time to think over the complicated situation.

And you had come to your conclusion; you wanted to be with him, whether it was for a day, a week, or a year. You knew it wouldn't last forever but you also knew that if you walked away, you would always regret not having him while you had the chance.

For now, he would be yours, because tomorrow he might not be.

Unfortunately you couldn't seem to find a moment alone with him. During breakfast, he was with  _her_  again, and then he spent the afternoon training some of the new apprentices.

In a few months time, the apprentices would go one-to-one against each other with the Master watching and observing for special skills and potential. It was how assassins were recruited, and each master assassin took turns training them, showing them different techniques, ways to move, defend and fight.

You had done your own training with them last week and found it was rather enjoyable. They were a good class and eager to learn. They also hadn't put you down or disrespected you for being a female, something many young apprentices seemed to do.

Since the class was a fun one, you hoped the Arno would also have enjoyed it which would mean his mood would be a good one.

You leant against the wall outside of the training grounds, waiting for the class to finish as you went over in your head what you wanted to say to Arno. Before you knew it, the apprentices were walking past you, signalling the end of the class.

You smile at the few who notice you and soon they were out of sight. It took a few more moments before Arno exited, and when he did, he spotted you immediately.

His eyes widen in surprise for a moment, his robe folded over his arm as he took you in. He says your name in greeting with a small tilt of his head.

"Arno." you greet back, feeling nervous as hell all of a sudden. "How are you?" you question, figuring that it was a good place to start.

He cracks a small smile at you and speaks with a quiet sigh. "Tired. How about you,  _petit oiseau_ (little bird)?"

You briefly wonder if he was tired from the class or whether it was because he'd been up all night like you had been. "I'm okay." you say before biting your lip. You had no idea where to start. Everything you'd prepared to say seemed to disappear now you were in front of him.

It was silent for a moment as you try desperately to gather your thoughts. You let go of your lip and take a deep breath. "Arno, there's something I-"

"Oh, Arno, I'm not late, am I?"

You grit you teeth, your shoulders dropping in defeat as Antoinette's feminine voice cuts you off. She struts over, purposely swaying her hips before she comes to a stop beside you. You want to rip her perfect lips off when she smiles at him.

_Bitch._

Arno swallows thickly, almost nervously, as he glances between you and her. You narrow your eyes at him, a feeling of dread heavy in your stomach as you try to figure out the reason behind his strange behaviour.

 _Oh god...he didn't sleep with her, did he?_  Was your first thought, causing your throat to tighten painfully as tears threaten to surface.

"Antoinette." he greets and once again, you hate the way it sounds on his lips.

There was a awkward silence and you continue to stare at Arno. Antoinette glances between you and him, and she must have sensed the tension.

"Am I interrupting something?" she questions slowly.

Arno clears his throat before smiling politely. He tilts his head at you, although his eyes continue to avoid yours. "You were saying,  _petit oiseau_ (little bird)?"

You wonder if he's trying to soften you with the nickname.

Cautiously, you tell him: "I need to talk to you about...something." you trail off slightly, hoping he'll understand what it is you want to talk about without Antoinette catching on. "Would you like to accompany me to an early  _souper_ (supper)?"

There. You made the first move.

Your lip ends up between your teeth once more. You feel vulnerable, knowing he could turn you down and your feelings would be crushed. Right now, he had your heart in his hands; more so than usual.

His eyes finally meet yours, and you knew he was going to turn you down before he even moves his lips. His expression was sad and guilty, and when he opens his mouth to reply, you will yourself to stop the tears before they could form.

"I'm sorry,  _petit oiseau_ (little bird)," he tells you softly, and you really believe he means it until he continues. "But I'm afraid I have other plans." he reveals, shifting uncomfortable on his feet.

For a moment you feel relief. He has other plans which means he could be be joining a few brothers for a drink down the local pub, and he wasn't rejecting your offer to make amends with him like you'd feared.

But then the words Antoinette spoke come back to you( _"Oh, Arno, I'm not late, am I?")_ , and you remember the uncomfortable look in Arno's eye when she approached.

_Oh._

He had made plans...with Antoinette.

Your mouth fell open, forming a circle as you barely whisper a small. "Oh." your heart aches desperately, having been crushed by his words.

You feel silly. You always knew this day would come; the day he moved on from you and him but nothing could have prepared you for the pain it caused.

Once again Antoinette glances between you. You felt Arno's gaze upon you, saw the guilt in his eyes before you turned your eyes to the ground. You were trying to will the tears to stop, not wanting either of them to see your hurt.

You took a deep breath and was about to make your exit when Antoinette spoke up.

"You two aren't..." she trails off suggestively.

You can't help it; you look up at Arno, wanting to see his response.

His eyes gaze sadly into yours. "We're nothing more than friends." he swallows visibly. "Isn't that right,  _petit oiseau_ (little bird)?"

You knew he didn't say it to hurt you but, boy, did it hurt hearing your words thrown back in your face. It was then you realise just how much you'd hurt  _him_  without meaning to.

Really, you were both hurting each other and right now, you didn't know how to stop.

You nod once and your bottom lip trembles for a moment before you quickly manage stop it. He saw the movement though and his eyes fill with more sadness, more guilt and regret.

You try to swallow the lump in your throat. "Well," you clear your throat, trying to ignore the sting in your heart. "I...I hope you have a good time." you tell them weakly before turning your back to them and walking away.

If you stayed any longer, you wouldn't have been able to control the tears which now streamed down your cheeks.

ღღღ

Over the next week, you purposely avoided Arno and Antoinette. Arno had tried speaking with you multiple times but you didn't want to know.

You could tell he wanted to apologize but it was all so confusing for you.

They were growing closer. He sat with her for every meal and began to return her small touches and affections. It almost killed you having to watch it and not be able to do anything about it.

It wasn't just meal time though; he spent more and more time with her, time that he used to spend with you. Slowly, you had been replaced.

You couldn't understand the sad look in his eye whenever he glanced over at you though. The guilt you understood; he probably felt bad for hurting your feelings but why was he sad? Didn't he get what he wanted?

Your head hurt, as well as your heart which seemed to be in constant pain since this started. You wished the past week away, hoping that it was just a nightmare and you'd wake up, on that tower, in Arno's arms.

You never woke up though because it wasn't a dream.

The night you'd finally had enough was when you wanted answers. You were lonely, depressed, and missed Arno something awful. You needed him so much it hurt.

So you went to your tower, not knowing if he'd come but hoping that he would.

You stood there for a full hour and were about to give up with a heavy heart when two figures caught your eye.

You immediately recognised Arno, and your heart fell into your stomach when you recognised the second figure as Antoinette. They were facing each other and standing  _very_  close.

You couldn't deny it even though every part of you was screaming for it not to be real.

They were about to kiss.

And it was Arno who finally initiated it.

You stumbled backwards as if you'd been hit by a large gust of wind. It felt like you couldn't breathe, like every part of you was slowly dying.

After an hour of crying, you knew what you needed to do.

There was no point in feeling sorry for yourself. It wouldn't achieve anything other than making you feel like crap more than you already did.

So you went and found Adrian, who was busy packing in his chambers. The door was open so you didn't bother knocking as you went and let yourself in.

He glances up at you with a confused expression. "Are you okay?" he questions, frowning when he notices the redness of your eyes. It was obvious you'd been crying.

You nod stiffly. "Are you leaving for your contract?" you question back.

He ignores you. "Did Arno do something?" he sounds angry at the idea and you notice a vein stand out on his muscular arm when he clenches his fist.

"I don't want to talk about it," you croak out, feeling tears resurfacing at the mention of  _his_  name. "Are you leaving or not?"

He looks reluctant, as if he wants to force the information out of you but after a moment, he seems to drop the matter. "Yes," he finally answers you. "Why? Have you changed your mind?"

"Yeah," you tell him. "Does the offer still stand?" it will be hard being away from Arno – hell, you miss him already – but it would be good for you to heal without seeing him and Antoinette everyday.

"Of course." he says sincerely. "Get your things ready; I'm leaving tonight." he tells you, eyeing you carefully. "You know, I will get you to tell me what happened."

You roll your eyes, knowing that he wouldn't give up until you told him. "I know you will." you said before you left you pack your own things.

It was going to be a long two months.


	4. Héros(Hero)

Rope cuts into your wrists as you shift, trying to find a more comfortable position where your ass doesn't feel numb from the cold floor underneath you.

Behind you, with his back pressed against yours, was Adrian. You imagine that his hands and feet were also tied together, and he probably felt just as uncomfortable as you.

It had been two and a half months since you left the hideout for Adrian's contract, and two days since you'd been captured by said contract.

Alexander Benjamin Benedict.

The bastard had figured out yours and Adrian's plans somehow and countered them. His men had ambushed you while searching the property of Alexander's lover for any helpful information.

You took some comfort in the fact that the creed must be aware of yours and Adrian's problem. You were due back to the hideout around two weeks ago so surely they would have sent someone to investigate by now.

You sigh heavily, something you had been doing for the past hour.

Adrian groans behind you, the noise vibrating through you. "Can you stop that? I get your frustration but  _christ_  huffing and puffing isn't going to help us."

You pout slightly and lean your head back. It brushes against his but neither of you care.

"They'll send someone soon," Adrian spoke suddenly. "If they haven't already."

"I know." you reply, smiling slightly at his attempt to make you feel better. As you became silent once more, you find your thoughts running.

You were looking forward to finally going home and it wasn't only because of your current situation. The assassins hideout wasn't anything special; it often smelt of dust and mould and it was ridiculously hard to find any privacy... but it was your home.

And you miss it terribly.

Only you couldn't get rid of the constant gnawing in the pit of your belly. It hadn't escaped your mind that going home meant facing Arno once more, and seeing how far his relationship with Antoinette come in your absence.

It hurt knowing what you could go back to(had they slept together? Do they share a chamber? Had they exchanged 'I love yous'?) but your heart has missed him so much that you also find yourself longing to see him again.

"You know," Adrian spoke up once more. "You never did tell me what had you so upset."

It was true and this wasn't the first time he attempted to find out. You guess that you could give him a break, and it would probably be best for you to talk about it now; you were either going to die anyway or you'll be saved and find yourself back at the hideout having to face the problem head-on. In which case, it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

So with a deep breath, you speak of the memories which had been keeping you up every night. "Me and Arno-"

"I know." he cut you off, sounding amused. "You and him haven't been as discreet as you think. Luckily everyone adores you at the creed and only wishes to see you happy."

It takes a moment for his words to register. You had an idea that Adrian knew of yours and Arno's relationship(he was always hinting about it) but you thought everyone else was oblivious. Perhaps it was  _you_  who had been blind. " _Everyone_  knows?"

"More or less,  _petit oiseau_ (little bird)." he confirms. "I believe the Master has his suspicions aswell. The day Arno took your punishment only caused them to grow."

You almost panic - if Master knew then you and Arno were in a hell of a lot of trouble – but then you realise that if Adrian's words are true... was Master turning a blind eye?

"Why?" is your first thought.

You feel Adrian shrug. "Perhaps he doesn't wish for either of you to face the consequences. Or maybe he doesn't want to lose two of his best assassins."

You scoff at that. "I'm not one of the best. This is the second time in a row I've failed a contract. Surely, if we get back, I'll lose my rank."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Adrian scolds you. "You're just having a bad run, is all."

"Maybe."

"Anyway we're getting off subject." he points out. "You and Arno have been dating." he almost sounds satisfied at having his suspicions confirmed.

You roll your eyes before your shoulders drop and you let out a sad sigh. " _Were..._ dating." if feels weird to say since you and Arno never put a label on your relationship but you guess that it was pretty accurate. "Past-tense."

He frowns although you can't see it. "Is that why you're so down? You broke things off?"

"Kinda." you respond, relieved that you have managed to make it this far without crying. "When Antoinette started coming round again...she was hanging all over Arno."

"Ah, yes, I remember," the amusement was back. "You were sitting at the table looking green as a summers leaf."

"Shut up," you mumble, feeling embarrassed as you remember your behaviour. "Anyway," you start once more. "I had avoided him for a day when he confronted me about it."

"Yes?" he encourages you to continue.

"It didn't go very well..." you wince as you remember the pained look on his handsome features when you questioned your relationship with him. "He told me that him and Antoinette were merely friends and I, childishly, asked whether he meant normal friends or me and him 'friends'."

"And by you and him 'friends', you mean lovers." he clarifies.

You lick your lips. "Yes. He responded and told me that he considered us more than friends, which was when I said that we could never be more."

"Ouch."

You sigh guiltily. "I didn't mean to be harsh, I just felt...defeated. I knew I could never have him for myself, I was hurt, jealous, and I knew there was nothing stopping him from running off with her. I was nobody to him, and I never could be because of the rules."

"So...crazy female stuff?"

You breath a laugh and nod in agreement. "Crazy female stuff. After that...I pretty much told him I didn't know if I still wanted us to carry on our relationship and he walked out." you swallow thickly.

"Double ouch."

"Yeah," the tears were finally threatening to appear and you clear your throat, trying to push them back. "I spent all night thinking about it and I decided that I would rather have him whilst I could instead of leave him in fear for the day he found someone else."

"What makes you think he'll leave you for someone else?" he sounds puzzled.

You roll your eyes. "I'm no one special, Adrian, and on top of that, he would never be able to get married, have children, or openly be with me without being punished and thrown out of the creed.  _I'm_ not worth that. So  _Anyone_  is a better option than me."

"Wow," he breaths, causing you to frown. "You...you don't think a lot of yourself, do you?"

You squirm, feeling uncomfortable at his observation. It was true, you couldn't deny it, and you really didn't like the way this conversation was going so you choose to ignore him. "So after coming to my decision, I waited for him to finish teaching the apprentices so I could talk to him and apologise." you smoothly continue.

He sighs as if he expected you to change the subject. "Right, and how'd that go?"

Your breath catches in your throat and you quickly decide to get on with the rest of the story before you burst into tears.

"Long story short, he couldn't meet me because he had dinner plans with Antoinette already. I spent the next week avoiding any contact with him and watching as him and Antoinette grew closer and closer. I grew tired of hurting and decided to wait for him in our tower. He never showed up and as I went to leave, I saw him kiss her."

You tell him in one breath, your voice growing strained at the end and not because of the need for oxygen.

Adrian was quiet for a moment before he tells you a quiet: "I'm sorry,  _petit oiseau_ (little bird)." he sounds sincere. "I had no idea, or else my fist would have met his mouth."

You blink rapidly, trying to rid of the tears which form in your eyes. "It's why I came with you," you admit to him. "I couldn't stand around and watch...them."

"I understand."

It was silent once more and you use the time to try and control your tears. Now wasn't the time to mourn your failed relationship; you need to be strong because your captors could return at any moment.

Once you were sure you wasn't going to burst into a blubbering mess, you smile slightly and nudge Adrian with your shoulder. "Hey, thanks for listening." you tell him quietly.

You can hear the smile in his voice. "It's no problem, pretty lady."

**ღღღ**

A few more hours pass and you're being escorted out of the dungeons with Adrian by armed guards. You aren't sure how many there are since there is a bag over your head.

Your hands are tied behind your back and the chains around your feet rattle as your walk. You wouldn't admit it or show it but you were scared. You could hear them mumble something about an 'execution' and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were talking about you.

You had been so sure that the brotherhood would send rescue that you barely considered what it meant if they didn't. You were going to die; it was a very real possibility.

Suddenly a  _very_  familiar female voice could be heard in front of you just as you were pulled to a stop. She said your name, sounding rather smug, before she greets Adrian who growled her name in return.

"Antoinette." the disgust in his tone mirrors the disgust in your gut.

The bitch had been working with the Templar's all along.

You couldn't see her due to the bag which remained on your head but you could smell her overbearing perfume, letting you know it was her standing right in front of you.

"No hard feelings, huh,  _petit oiseau_ (little bird)?" she says mockingly, making you wish your hands were free so you could punch her in the face. "Oh, and I have to say - I'm sorry about Arno." she didn't sound very sorry.

You say nothing, knowing she's trying to get an reaction out of you.

She continues. "I mean, I know he would pick me over you  _eventually_ , I just didn't know it would happen so quickly." she laughs evilly and your heart aches at her words. "Quite sad, truly; but not surprising. I mean, look at you."

"Shut up," Adrian snarls at her. " _Petit oiseau_ (little bird) _,_ don't listen to her. She's as ugly as they come."

Of course he means her personality because no matter how evil she was, no one could deny the beauty she was blessed with. You try to take comfort in his words but everything she says hits you exactly where it hurts.

She was a woman and a woman knew exactly what hurt another woman, and Antoinette didn't show any mercy towards you.

"You were never good enough for him but you knew that didn't you?"

Tears well in your eyes. Yes, you did know that.

She carries on. "I think he pitied you really. He's a sweetheart like that, don't you agree?"

The tear fell down your cheek.

"Antoinette, I swear to God-" Adrian's growl went unheard as she continued.

"And his mouth," Antoinette brags. "His kisses are the sweetest. So soft and passionate. Tell me, did he pull your hair too-"

"Shut up." you snap finally, finding it painful to speak thanks to your tight throat. "Just shut up."

She laughs loudly, not at all bothered by your outburst. "Oh, it's been fun playing with you but I'm afraid I'm keeping you. Can't have you late for you own hangings, huh?" her laugh echoes down the hallway along with the sound of her heels as she retreats.

You swore in that moment that if you ever saw her again, you would smash her pretty little face in before assassinating the hell out of her.

With her gone, the guards push you and Adrian forward once more. You heart was beating wildly in your chest, not only because of how angry Antoinette made you but because her words had confirmed your suspicions; you and Adrian were going to be killed.

"Everything is going to be okay,  _petit oiseau_ (little bird)." Adrian tells you quietly.

"Yeah, I know." you try to reply as confidently as you can but your voice falters, letting him know just how much you  _really_  doubted his words.

The sound of a crowd chanting words you couldn't make out reach your ears just as you were pushed through a door, causing the sound to become louder. Light reaches your eyes through the bag on your head, the heat of the sun warming you as it shines down on your form.

The idea that this may be the last time you ever feel sunlight causes your heart to clench. You didn't want to die, no matter how much you claim to be prepared for it. It was so  _final_ , and there was the big question everyone had asked themselves at one point; was there anything after death?

The fear of unknown caused you to release a shaky breath just as the guards warned you about some steps. You almost trip up when the tip of your shoes touch the wood but you quickly find your feet again and step up more gracefully this time.

As the guards show you where to stand, you feel your throat tighten with tears once more; this was it, your last living moments. It doesn't feel real.

"Adrian?" you whisper over the sound of the crowd as a rope is placed over your head.

"Yes,  _petit oiseau_ (little bird)?" Adrian's voice is more firm than yours but you can hear the distress in it.

"I..I..." you try to think of what it is you want to say but words don't come to you. What is there to say, really?

_Goodbye, friend?_

_I'm glad I'm not alone right now._

_I wish things were different._

_I hope to meet you again one day._

_Tell Arno I love him and I'm sorry I wasn't good enough._

"I..." you try once more only to be cut off with an unexpected sob as it forces through your closed lips.

"I know," he whispers back understandingly. "I know."

And then a man calls out and the crowd goes silent. He begins to read out your crimes although all of them are made up,; an excuse for your execution.

You were waiting for the moment he finished and your world was be pulled out from underneath you but it didn't come.

There was the sound of the crowd going wild again, and then a sword being unsheathed, and then the man announcing your crimes was no longer talking, and the guards around you were choking on their own blood.

Then the rope around your neck was gone and the bag was pulled off your head as your hands were freed behind you. It took you a moment to realise that Adrian had been released already and was the one who untied your hands, and that the man you loved was standing in front of you.

Arno.

His sword was in one hand, his hood down, showing off his handsome features and small pony-tail. He looked tired, and worried yet extremely relieved to see that you were okay. For a moment you were confused but didn't have time to dwell on it because he was shoving a spare sword into your hand.

It was then you notice how the crowd had disappeared, running for safety as more guards filled the court yard you found yourself in.

The three of you automatically create a triangle, your backs pressed up against each other as you cover each other from the guards making their way towards you. Out of the corner of your eye, you see two more of your brothers scaling down the building and creeping up behind the guards.

They wouldn't know what hit them.

Warmth fills your body knowing that your fellow brothers had put their lives in danger in order to save you and Adrian. It reminded you how much of a family the creed was, a family you were proud to be apart of.

The thought quickly slid out of your head though as the guards began to throw themselves at you with determination just as the two assassins jumped from the wall of the building and landed onto the ground, unnoticed by the guards.

You, Arno and Adrian were much more experienced with swords than the guards were, and your tight triangle quickly began to space out as the guards began to drop dead, their blood staining you swords.

You jab your sword into the closest enemies gut before spinning around gracefully and swinging your blade into the neck of the guard which had been approaching you from your right.

Another one of the bastards attempted to swing at you but you quickly duck and kick his feet out from underneath him. Before you have the chance to raise your sword and end his life, your brother, Adrian, is already on it, doing the job for you like a well oiled machine.

Adrian twists the sword which was embedded into the guys chest before he yanks it out and glances up at you.

You're panting heavily, your body aching and running on pure adrenaline and you love it, knowing you're taking a stand and making a difference. Ridding this world of evil. It's why you became an assassin.

You give Adrian a grin in thanks and in return, he gives you a two fingered salute before turning his back on you and slicing open the gut of another guard. It was weird seeing him work without his signature axe but you didn't dwell on the thought.

Goosebumps prick at the skin of your neck, letting you know it was time to turn around before it was too late, and you listen to your assassin instincts. You turn, sword raised just in time to meet another sword which had been raised towards you.

You easily shove it away, your blades dancing together before your sword meet his heart. You don't have a chance to feel the satisfaction of winning because someone is grabbing hold of your arm and pulling you to them.

It was like your body knew the person wasn't a threat because you didn't raise your weapon, and thank goodness for that or you could have very well ended up injuring Arno, the man who had pulled you out of the way just before a bullet whizzed past. Had you stayed, it would have been lodged in your skull.

Your chest meets Arno's roughly and immediately you feel the heat that is always there when it comes to him, sizzling hot underneath your skin and trailing through your veins like lava before coming to a stop between your legs, the place you always seem to need him.

You knew the reason he had pulled you away – to stop the bullet before it ended your life – but you couldn't understand why he hadn't let go yet, and why he'd brought you so close.

And then your confusion changes to shock when his beautiful, emotional eyes gaze into yours for a moment before his head dips down and his lips press urgently against your own.

He was kissing you, hard, passionately, as if his life depended on it while you both stood in the middle of a battle. For a moment, you forgot everything that had happened and gave in into what had to be the most intense moment of your life.

A gasp is caught in your throat as you kiss him back just as passionately. You don't move your hands from where they hang at your sides, afraid that if you do, the moment would end. So you stand there frozen instead.

Arno doesn't do the same however. He brings his left hand up to your cheek, where he brushes his thumb underneath your eye before angling your up and to the side slightly, where he can access your mouth more thoroughly with his warm tongue.

It doesn't occur to you that most of the guards are dead by now, thanks to Adrian and the other two brothers. You barely even notice when a enemy approaches you and Arno with his sword raised, and Arno quickly manoeuvres his own sword into the mans body before he could cause any harm. Your only thought is how you suddenly feel like your home again.

And then Arno breaks the kiss, forehead against yours as his thumb rubs over your cheek once more. "When I heard you was in trouble, it felt like my entire world had come crashing down around me. I came as soon as I could."

You didn't know how to reply to that. Now that your lips were no longer together, you found yourself hurting all over again, remembering why you were here in the first place.

You step away from him, the sadness in your eyes breaking his heart without you knowing.

The guards were all dead by now, thanks to your brothers who stood a few feet away, giving you and Arno some privacy.

"Antoinette was here," you tell him quietly, watching his expression carefully. You knew the news of Antoinette's betrayal would hurt him, which was something you didn't want to do, no matter how much he'd hurt you. "She's working with the Templar's. I'm sorry, Arno."

Arno gives you a look which you cannot understand. He then licks his lips and sighs heavily, making you even more confused. "I know."

He knew? You crinkle your nose at that, wondering how the hell he knew and why he didn't seem that bothered by it. Well, he looks angry, sure, but you expected...tears, atleast. "You knew?" you clarify.

" _Mon ange_ (My angel)," he begins carefully, the pet name making your heart race. "There's a situation you're unaware of, one you should be informed of, if you'd give me the chance to explain."

He looks so hopeful you find yourself nodding. "Okay."

"Not here." he tells you, offering his arm. Without thinking, you take it. "Our brothers will clean up here. I'll escort you back to the Creed."

You nod once more, your mind going wild as it attempts to guess what it is he's about to tell you.


	5. Maison(Home)

It was mostly silent between you and Arno as you both sat in the carriage which Arno had paid to take you and him back to the Assassins hideout.

You have so many questions which you want to ask him but now isn't the right time. It was clear that Arno is feeling the same way from the looks he keeps giving you whenever he thinks you aren't looking.

Which was silly of him really; you were aware of  _every_  movement he made, every breath he took or sigh he released. It had been so long since you'd seen your love you couldn't help but drink every moment in.

Wait though...was he still  _your_  love? From the kiss he had given you and the concern he showed for you it was obvious that he still had some kind of feelings for you.

But he had left you for the arms of another woman. Antoinette. Although he didn't look at all upset about her betrayal or even show the smallest glimmer of emotion for her. Maybe he was good at hiding his feelings? Maybe he didn't want you to see his love for her?

The idea alone of him loving her broke your heart all over again. You wondered how much more your poor organ could take before it numbed completely to avoid anymore hurt.

Your body rocks along with the carriage as the horses travel along unsteady roads. You sigh and rest your head against the wooden window, feeling your eyes drop from the lack of sleep.

Huh. Sleep. You can't remember what a good night of sleep felt like. Since Arno broke your heart, you found yourself tossing and turning; mourning and crying as you wished for it to all go away; for the pain to leave and for it all to be a horrible nightmare.

But with him by your side right now and your body aching from the past few days, you find sleep trying desperately to pull you under.  _Right now, he's with you, not her. Right now he's yours_. It felt like it was whispering to you, trying to entice you to a peaceful rest while you could have it.

And as Arno places his rough hand into your small one, you find yourself giving in.

You aren't too sure but you think you hear Arno whisper a soft, _"Sweet dream, Mon Ange."_ before you're body slumps and your mind finally rests.

ღღღ

_You were free running along the rooftops, guards shouting angrily behind you as they attempt to keep up but they weren't as fast or skilled as you were, leaving them at a disadvantage._

_While your were much fitter than them, you knew you couldn't keep this up. The mission still wasn't over so you needed as much energy as you could preserve. As you came to the edge of the rooftop, you prepared yourself for the jump to the next building when a wooden object caught your eye on the ground._

_A haystack! And more importantly, it was within falling distance._

_Your toes peered over the edge as you spread out your arms, took a deep breath and leant your weight forward. The sensation of falling was one you thoroughly enjoyed; the way it sent adrenaline pumping through your veins was like nothing you'd ever felt before._

_Your robe flapped behind you but it only lasted for a moment and then you were buried within the golden hay._

_A grin parted your lips as you laid your head back and allowed yourself a moment to calm your breaths. You love this job. It gave you a thrill like no other._

_Well, until what happens next, that is._

_You barely manage to contain your scream as a heavy weight throws itself into the space next to you. At first you thought it was a guard but when they made no attempt to grab you, you briefly wonder if someone had attempted to hide a dead body._

_And then you hear the sound of them trying to calm their own breathing and somehow from that noise alone, you just knew it was a man._

_Feeling slightly irked since they'd effectively stolen your hiding place and possibly alerted whoever he was hiding from to your location, which in turn could reveal your location to the guards you were hiding from, you decide that the best course of action was to kick at his body._

" _Christ, what in the-"_

_From the closeness of his voice, his head was next to yours. "Shut up." you hiss back at him, knowing the guards could be only feet away. "What are you doing in here?"_

" _Hiding, Mademoiselle_ (miss), _" he replies smoothly but quietly. "And I'm guessing it would be wise to assume the same of you?"_

_Gosh, if he carried on with that voice, you might just drop your panties for him. You immediately scold yourself for the thought – assassins do not have sex in the middle of a mission!_

_You attempt to pull the hay hiding his face from yours away. It works, only just, but you regret it as soon as you gaze upon his handsome features._

_Holy hell, I'm yours._

_He looks taken back for a moment before he gives you a charming crooked smile and then your heart is racing and your panties are wet before he even speaks. "If I'd known I'd find such a beautiful lady in haystacks, I'd have jumped in them more often." he woos you, rather successfully._

_Your cheeks go red which makes you realise that you're probably the only assassin ever to blush over a member of the opposite sex flirting in a haystack. "What are you doing in here?" you try to ignore him and repeat your earlier question._

_Although by now you think you have an idea if the blue-coloured, assassin looking hood is anything to go by. You're sure he's also noticed yours._

" _Same thing as you, belle dame(beautiful lady)." he tells you with that charming smirk. "Running. From guards."_

" _What did you do?" you can't help but question, finding conversation with this assassin flowing easier than any other conversation you can remember._

_His expression turns sheepish. "I was listening to my target talking with his sister when a angel fell from an building, catching my attention. Embarrassingly, with my eyes elsewhere, I managed to catch the tip of my boot on the uneven pavement and fell straight into a guard."_

_You can't help the quiet giggle which escapes your mouth. He'd got himself caught because he'd been too busy watching you. Geez, it was like one of those romance fantasies the Garden girls spoke of in their spare time._

" _Well," you start with a smile. "I'm sorry for distracting you."_

" _Don't be, Mademoiselle_ (miss)."  _he tells you with the most honest eyes you've ever seen. "If none of it had occurred, I would never of had the pleasure of meeting you."_

_Your heart did a funny flip in your chest and you could feel the urge to kiss this handsome stranger, but it was quickly gone with the call of the guards outside:_

" _They're over here!"_

_Your eyes widen, as do his, and then you both break into a grin as he grabs your hand and prepares to pull you from the haystack."Shall we, Mon ange?"_

" _Yes, we shall."_

_And that was how you met Arno Victor Dorian._

ღღღ

There was the feeling of weightlessness, and pressure to your side, under your knee and back, and next to your head. After a moment, it became obvious in your sleepy haze that you were being carried.

By Arno. You'd know that scent anywhere.

Instead of letting him know you're awake, you decide to enjoy the closeness and snuggle deeper into his chest. His arms have always felt like the safest place in the world to you and you had missed being in the comfort of them.

Even without opening your eyes, you could picture him carrying you through the halls of the assassins hideout. You weren't sure where exactly he was taking you. Knowing him, it would be to the Doctor, and the realisation quickly had you mumbling.

"Are we going to my chamber?" you ask pointedly, your voice deep with sleep.

He sounded taken back as if he hadn't expected you to speak. " _Aucun_ (no), I am taking you to see the  _Médecin_ (Doctor)." he tells you, just like you thought he would.

"I don't need to see a  _Médecin_ (Doctor)," you assure him, finally lifting your hood covered heard from his shoulder so you could look into his eyes. "I'm fine, Arno. I would, however, like for us to have that conversation." Please you almost added but didn't want to sound desperate.

He looks reluctant so you give him your best puppy-eye that's always worked in the past. He sighs finally and turns left at the next hall, heading towards the chambers. "Fine but I will be looking you over myself and if I find anything of concern, I will be taking you there no matter what you say."

The idea of Arno's warm, rough hands on your body as he searches for broken bones has you almost shivering with pleasure. You quickly steer your thoughts away; until Arno has given you an explanation, there will be no love making(as much as that pains you to say).

It only took a few minutes before Arno was entering your chamber and carrying you through the doorway. He heads straight for the bed and rests his knee against it as he lays you down upon it, as gently as he could.

"I'm going to fetch the items I need, do not move." he tells you with a warning in his tone of voice, letting you know he will not be happy if you disobey him.

You roll your eyes with a smile, knowing he is only acting so stern because he is concerned for you. "I promise, Arno." and you mean it; with how sleepy you still feel, you doubt you'd be able to move a finger, let alone your entire body.

"I'll be back as soon as I can,  _mon ange_ (my angel)," he tells you but you barely pay attention as your eyes fall shut once more.

Just like in the carriage, you find yourself giving into the pull of sleep. The nap you had taken hadn't fully recovered your energy and being in the comfort of you bed(which you hadn't realised how much you'd missed until now) was too hard to resist.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a moment." you lie to yourself as sleep takes over once more.

ღღღ

__A week after your encounter with Arno, you find yourself unable to stop thinking of the handsome assassin._ _

__The way his breath brushed your cheeks from the closest of your bodies in the haystack, the way he pronounced his words, his voice flowing smoother than an eagle gliding through the sky, the way his eyes had a boyish glint to them, the way his lips curved as he smiled at you; everything about him had you in awe._ _

__If only you knew where to find him._ _

__As you'd run from the guards, you both decided it would be better to split up. As_ _ __you parted, he shouted his name to you and you did the same with yours to him. And that was, unfortunately, the last time you'd seen him._ _

__Unknown to you, that was about to change._ _

_" _Have you heard?" Jean-Pierre started as he sat opposite you. You were in the process of eating your breakfast when he decided to join you.__

_" _Heard what?" you question curiously.__

_" _Bellec has found Charles Dorian's son." he informs you, sounding excited.__

__You bite your bottom lip to hide your smile at Jean-Pierre's reaction. As part of training, every assassin-to-be had to read up on an chosen assassin. Yours had been the famous Altair(his history fascinated you), and Jean-Pierre had chosen Charles Dorian. You weren't really sure why; perhaps the mystery around his death was of interest to Jean-Pierre._ _

__Which is how you knew who Charles Dorian was; Jean-Pierre had talked your ear off throughout your training together about everything he was learning. In the end, you blocked most of it out in an attempt to keep your sanity._ _

_" _When did this happen?" you question.__

_" _Around three weeks ago the rumours suggest."__

_" _And what is Bellec planning on doing about it?"__

__Jean-Pierre's grin widens. "Bellec has brought the young man to our brotherhood in hopes of training him in the footsteps of his father."_ _

__You eyes widen slightly. "He's already here?" at Jean-Pierre's nod, you continue. "But I haven't noticed anyone new."_ _

_" _No," he agrees. "Apparently Bellec is keeping him busy in the court yard. Although I heard he let Arno go on a contract last week. His first ever assignment."__

_" _Huh." was your reply as your heart jumped in your chest. Arno? Could it be...__

_" _I wonder if we'll see him around." Jean-Pierre ponders outloud.__

_" _This must be exciting for you," you comment, thinking of what your reaction would be if you'd had the chance to meet Altair' son.__

_" _As I'm sure it will be for you as well," he tells you with a knowing smirk. "The beautiful ladies in the Garden have not stopped talking of his 'godly-good-looks'. Perhaps he can make his way into your heart where the rest of us have failed." he jokes.__

__You chose to ignore the first comment."You know I love you, Jean-Pierre." you tell him with a smile._ _

__He smiles back at you. "As I you, dear sister."_ _

__Two hours later, your curiosity got the better of you, and you find yourself taking a stroll towards the court yard. As you grew closer, you could hear grunts and heavy breathing soon followed by Bellec's encouraging words._ _

_" _You're doin' great, son."__

_" _Perhaps I'm a natural." followed Arno's familiar voice.__

__You bite your lip at the exciting thought of seeing him again but you couldn't help but worry that your ears could be playing tricks on you and without actually_ _ _seeing_ __him, you wouldn't believe it._ _

__So you step closer and find yourself standing in front of them. The men notice you immediately and Arno's face breaks into a breathtaking grin when he recognises your features._ _

__He was wearing nothing other than his breeches and you can feel your throat growing dry at the sight of his toned body but you force yourself to keep your eyes above his neck._ _

__He breathes your name and you reply with a soft: "Arno."_ _

_" _Do you kids know each other?" Bellec questions, glancing between you.__

__You bit your lip to hide your smile as Arno nods, not bothering to hide his._ _

_" _We've met before," Arno tells him, eyes not moving from your form. "And perhaps it's fate that we've run into each other again."__

_" _Maybe." you reply in a romantic haze, something you'd never been in before in your entire life. It was completely out of character for you but there was something about him that drew you to him like a moth to a flame.__

__And then Bellec snorts, ruining the moment. "Fate or not, son, I'm afraid the brotherhood has a strict no fraternising rule." he gestured to the lower half of Arno's body. "So keep it hidden away 'less ya both wanna be kicked out."_ _

__You heart sinks; of course you knew of this rule but you'd been so caught up in the fact that you'd found Arno again that you'd forgotten exactly where you was._ _

__If this was fate, then why were they so cruel?_ _

__You straighten up with a frown which Arno returns as soon as he notices the change in you. You avoid his eyes, worried that you'd fall back into the same spell again and give both men a nod._ _

_" _I've got somewhere I need to be." was your parting words as you turned around and headed back inside, ignoring the sound of Arno's protests.__

ღღღ

You wake up to the feeling of a hand stroking your hair and you smile sleepily. It wasn't the first time you'd woken up to Arno's sweet touches and you pray it won't be the last.

He must have noticed the smile because he spoke up, sounding as if he was smiling too. "Morning,  _Mon ange_ (my angel)."

You lick your dry lips and blink open your eyes, noticing that he was leaning towards you on his side and you were both on your bed. "Is it morning already?" you question, wondering just how long you had slept for.

"No," he tells you. "But saying 'goodnight' after you'd just woken doesn't quite sound right, don't you think?"

"True." you agree, wondering why your body felt so clean and refreshed. It was then you glanced down at your hands and notice that they were no longer covered in grime, blood, and dirt and your clothes had been changed to a long sleeping gown. "Did you..."

" _Oui_ (yes)," he confirms, sounding slightly sheepish. "You looked so beautiful, so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you but I couldn't I allow your wonderful skin to be covered in grime for a moment longer." he tells you, taking the hand which had been stroking your head and placing it on top of your hand which rested on your stomach. He then entwines your fingers together before bringing them up to his mouth where he places a soft kiss on the back of your hand. "Forgive me?"

You already had. " _Oui_ (yes), of course," you breathe.

Your eyes meet and you could tell by the look he was giving you that he desperately wanted to lean forward and capture your lips but both of you knew that before that could happen, a lot needed to be discussed.

"Tell me," you demand softly, needing to know so that you could (hopefully)forgive him and make him yours once more.

He takes a deep breath before starting.


	6. Explications  (Explanations)

"For a long time now, Grandmaster has asked me to keep an eye on Antoinette," he held your gaze, letting you see how truthful he was being with you. "Which was why I always had to be friendly with her when she visited."

You frown at that. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Grandmaster asked me not to tell anyone. If I did...then the deal would be off."

"What deal?" you question.

He licks his lips. "Grandmaster knew of our relationship." he reveals to you, making your heart jump in fear.

"What?" you could feel yourself panicking. Would one of you be kicked out of the brotherhood? Would you be punished?

"It's okay," he assures you. "When he first confronted me about us, he expressed concerns about our feelings. He was worried about them possibly getting in the way of assignments or us picking each other over the brotherhood."

You bite your lip at that; if it came down to Arno or the brotherhood, you had no idea which one you would pick so Grandmaster most likely had a reason to be concerned.

"I lied to him," he tells you, looking guilty. "I told him it would never happen; that the brotherhood was more important and that I would not let anything, even you, get in the way of my loyalty."

You can't think of a response so he continues. "I'm not sure if he believed me because he wanted me to prove myself to him. At first, I had to keep an eye on Antoinette. If she wished to be around me, I couldn't push her away, even if it hurt you."

Your mind was still trying to process everything. "Okay."

"But then Antoinette's advances started to become more...obvious. I spoke to Grandmaster about how uncomfortable it made me but all he said was _'Does she make you comfortable or is it your feelings clouding your judgement?'_."

Arno sighs heavily. "I was stuck. I either carried on with my secret assignment and hurt you or I gave it up and possibly got us both kicked out of the brotherhood. I wished so badly to talk to you about it, to ask your which option you would prefer but I couldn't. So I chose myself."

"And you stuck with it." you spoke, still feeling rather confused but you were slowly catching up.

He nods. "I wasn't sure you would forgive me if I got you kicked out of something you'd worked so hard to achieve; I couldn't do that to you." he admits sadly. "Grandmaster had his reasons though and it wasn't all to do with testing my loyalty to the brotherhood."

"What do you mean?" you question.

"I found evidence that Antoinette was a traitor. It's why Grandmaster wanted me to watch her in the first place." he explains. "At that point, Antoinette made it clear she wanted a relationship with me and I had no choice but to start returning her affection."

You swallow thickly. "Is that when you two went to dinner?" you remember it so clearly. A few days after you and Arno fought, you wanted to make it up to him by talking over supper but he'd already had plans – with her.

His expression was pained. " _Oui_ (yes) _._  I won't ever forgive myself for the hurt I caused you in that moment. I wanted nothing more than to cancel my plans with her and dine with you on our tower but I couldn't. Not only was my deal with Grandmaster at risk but Antoinette was trying to take down the brotherhood. I was in too deep to turn back."

You understood – really, you did – but that didn't mean it didn't hurt still. "It's okay." you try to assure him.

"No, it isn't," he tells you, looking guilty. "The way you looked at me – I wanted to throw myself off the closest cliff for being the person who put that pain in your eyes." he brings your hand to his lips. "I tried so hard to talk to you after that but you kept avoiding me. I've never been so lost in my life than in that moment when I thought you'd never truly forgive me."

"You had no choice, Arno," you tell him. "If it was the other way round, I would have done the same." It would have been hard, you knew, but you would of if it meant neither of you got kicked out of the brotherhood.

Your mind was still trying to figure out what all this meant though. Arno never really loved Antoinette. It was an assignment he was given. Did that mean he still loved you? You heart squeezes in your chest at the thought.

He brightens slightly at the thought of you understanding but he still looks incredibly guilty. "When I heard that you'd left for a mission with Adrian, I felt a lot of different emotions. Worry, fear, jealousy, anger. I couldn't understand why all of this was happening even though I was the one causing it. I just wanted you back in my arms, more than anything, but I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that you weren't around anymore. It made it easier to follow through with my mission knowing that you wasn't around for me to cause you pain."

You smile slightly. He was so sweet. How could you of thought he'd be heartless enough to just leave you without an explanation? You suddenly feel guilty for not knowing something was up and for just assuming the worst. "What happened while I was away?"

"I grew closer with Antoinette," the guilt grew deeper. "I spent every spare moment I had with her, desperate to find out the information I needed so I could finish the assignment already. It was a few weeks later I finally found the information I needed but she must have known I was onto her because she fled the same day."

"She came to where I was being kept." you put two and two together. "She was working with Adrian's contract."

" _Oui_ (yes)," Arno confirms for you. "Antoinette had been leaking information to the Templars. Several assignments failed because of her, including your last two missions."

Your eyes widen at that. Antoinette had been the reason why you'd failed your contract? The one which Arno had taken your punishment for? And she was the reason why you and Adrian had been captured? "Oh my god." it all made so much sense now.

"She was also the reason why we found yours and Adrian' location." he tells you. "As soon as we could, we came to save you." his thumb rubs the skin underneath your eye while worry lines appear on his forehead which was uncovered instead of hidden by his hood. "I don't know what I would have done if you'd died, believing that I'd left you for another."

A lump grows in your throat. "It didn't happen so don't think about it." you tell him and he opens his mouth to reply but you cut him off. "So all this has been a big misunderstanding?"

He considers this before nodding. " _Oui_ (yes), I guess you could say that."

"And Grandmaster knows of us?"

He nods once more. "It won't be a problem. After completing my assignment and almost losing you, he believes my loyalty lies with the brotherhood. Neither of us will be forced to leave."

Well that was good news. "And what about us?" you question quietly.

"He's fine with us continuing our relationship as long as we keep it to ourselves as much as we can. Other council members might not be so forgiving."

You take a deep breath. "So it was like a test? So that Grandmaster could be reassured that you'd pick the brotherhood over our relationship?" you summed up.

Arno half shrugs. "Grandmaster needed someone to keep an eye on Antoinette, and with her already showing interest in me, I think he thought he was killing two birds with one stone, as they say."

You nibble on your bottom lip, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from your shoulders. Arno wasn't in love with Antoinette and the Grandmaster knew of your relationship and is choosing to take no action. You weren't sure your brain could process anymore information.

"So...you still want to be with me?" you ask him quietly, peering up into his warm eyes.

He smiles at you gently, pushing your hair back from your face. "I always want to be with you,  _mon ange(_ my angel)." he tells you honestly. "I wanted to tell you so badly but I only kept it secret to show Grandmaster that our relationship won't interfere with our work. I didn't know what else-"

You lean forward and silence him with a kiss. You didn't want him rambling on anymore; you understood why he did it and while it had hurt like hell at the time, you appreciate that he did it for the both of you, and for the brotherhood.

And while it would probably take some time getting used to the idea that Arno had kissed Antoinette, held her, possibly made love to her, you knew you would get through it together.

You giggle when you feel Arno attempting to deepen the kiss and pull back from him with a grin. "Do you remember the first time we made love?"

He grins back at you. "It's a memory I will never forget. Why? Do you want a repeat?" he quirks an eyebrow at you.

You bite your lip and pull yourself up. "I'll race you to our tower!"

ღღღ

_It had been weeks since Arno had joined the brotherhood, although you can't imagine a time when he hadn't been around. Your feelings for him were growing more and more deeper each day and from the looks, touches, and random caresses when nobody was looking, he felt the same way about you._

_It was getting harder to hide, and even harder to cope. Both your heart and your body longed for him but you could never have him. It was against the rules._

_He sure as hell didn't make it easy for you though. He, unlike you, didn't care much for following the no frantrinising rule and tried to tempt you more than once. It was getting more difficult to resist and you feared that you would fall into his arms sooner rather than later._

_Little did you know, as you sat in the tallest tower, looking at the stars in the night sky, that day would be today._

_You were sitting on the waist-high wall with your legs hanging off of the edge. The height didn't bother you in the slightest since you'd jumped from higher in much more life threating situations._

_You didn't hear the stealthy assassin approach you from behind and stayed unaware of his presence until a toned arm wrapped firmly around your waist, keeping you from falling as the contact made you jump in surprise._

_" _It's just me,__ mon ange _(my angel)_ _," Arno's charming voice speaks into your ear and you feel yourself relax, letting him pull your back firmly against his warm chest._

_" _What're you doing up here?" You question him, your voice quiet.__

_" _Looking for you," he tells you without shame. Nimble fingers pull your hood away from your head and then he's tugging your robe to the side, exposing your neck and shoulder to him. He places a lingering kiss onto your skin, making it tingle. Hell, every part of your body tingled where he was touching you, even your back dispite being seperated by clothing.__

_You let your eyes fall shut and find yourself relaxing futher into his embrace. "We can't do this," you remind him once again._

_He inhales the scent of your skin slowly. "You've said that before," he tells you lightly and you can feel his smile. "But I find myself unable to stay away from you."_

_You remain silent other than the shaky breath which escapes your lungs. You can feel your fingers clench your robes tightly in a attempt to contain the fire which burned in your veins all the way down to the space between your legs._

_" _And I know you feel the same way about me," he whispers, his voice seductive whether he meant it to be or not. "It wouldn't just be one night –__ non _(no)._ _If you'd let yourself be with me, I wouldn't let you go that easy."_

_You feel your breathing grow heavy just at the simple thought of being with him that way. "We can't be together."_

_His nose skims along your neck before he places a kiss onto your throat. "If you truly believe that then fine but I won't allow a simple rule to keep me from the woman I desire most." his lips grazes your ear. "Do you not wonder what it would be like to feel me inside of your slender body? To feel your toes curl with pleasure as I make love to you?"_

_Oh boy, he wasn't making this easy on you. Your centre throbbed with every dirty whisper. "Arno, we can't," you attempt to argue weakly but your tone of voice betrays you._

_You feel him smirk as his hands move from their positions until they were sliding down your sides and under your robes. His hands are hot as they play with the bottom of your under shirt. "I wish to make you feel heights of ecstasy you never knew existed, if you'd let me,_ mon ange _(my angel)."_

_" _Yessss," you breathe out before you even thought about it. You'd waited so long; longed for him for so long. You deserved a damn medal for even lasting this long.__

_" _You won't regret it," he vows and then he was pulling you off of the wall and turning you around so you were facing him. He pulls you close, eyes flicking between yours and your parted lips, and then with a charming smile, he swoops down and claimed your mouth with his own.__

_From then on, every move made is frantic. He rushes to remove your robes, shirt and breeches until you're wearing nothing but your chestbindings. Luckily, the night was warm with a pleasant breeze._

_He then picks you by the back of your thighs as if you were nothing but a feather, not once removing his lips from your own. He then proceeds to lay you down onto your clothes which covered the floor._

_You could feel your lungs begging for air but you couldn't bring yourself to take your mouth away from his. You were desperate for him, your body shaking with need and desire. Every part of your skin was hot and tingling and you were so close to begging._

_You hands move down to his belt. His robes were open as well as his waistcoat, the material surrounding you like a curtain, keeping your naked body warm and hidden. He growls into your mouth as you pull his belt open and tug his breeches down just under his ass._

_" _Please," you finally beg, your voice muffled by his persistent lips. Your hips lift up and you moan loudly when you feel his velvet length touch the wet lips of your centre. "God, Arno."__

_He exhales heavily and you feel his breath fan across your cheeks as he reaches down with one hand and grips himself. Your own hands move to his shoulders and you grip them tightly, waiting for the moment._..

"Arno, please," you beg in present time, both of you in exactly the same position as you had been when you first made love.

Slowly, he inserts the head of his shaft into you. Your eyes threaten to shut at the full feeling which came over you as he slowly pushed himself in further.

"Perfect," Arno grunts, his arm resting beside your head while his left hand grips your knee, lifting it further up his hip. "I swear I won't ever allow us to be apart for so long again."

" _God,_  you better not," you breathe out in a moan. Your mouth forms a 'o' as he bottoms out inside of you, his hips pressing firmly against yours. You feel him pulsing excitedly and your wall voluntarily grip him in response.

" _Merde_ (fuck)," he groans in response. "This won't long last." he warns you, trying to even his breaths.

You shake your head. "Do not worry; it won't for me, either," you give him a smile with a little laugh. He grins back at you, taking in your expression for a moment before his features soften.

"I am completely and utterly in love with you,  _mon ange_ (my angel)," he tells you honestly.

Your heart soars and you swallow back your tears as you reach one hand up to the back of his head and lightly scratch your nails against his scalp, something he always liked you doing. "I'm in love with you too, Arno." you whisper to him before lifting your head and connecting your lips with his once more.

Arno begins to move, keeping his pace slow and steady in an attempt to make it last as long as possible; not that it mattered, really, because once you both finished, you found yourselves going for two more rounds until the sun began to rise once more.

**The end**


End file.
